


You Should See Ace

by EiswolfZero



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Pole Dancing, Stripper AU, Stripper!Wally, Strippers & Strip Clubs, batflash, everything else stays the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiswolfZero/pseuds/EiswolfZero
Summary: It wasn't exactly new that rich people tended to be drawn to these clubs. What was new was that Wally was there. Dancing.ORThe one where everything is the same, except Wally's got a second job during the night
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Wally West, Bruce Wayne/Wally West
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	You Should See Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! With that Wally!Stripper AU that I've started over on Tumblr. If you like Art alongside ffs then guys, here you go!
> 
> [[Link1]](https://eiswolfzero.tumblr.com/post/184812552319/hey-guys-do-any-of-you-remember-my-stupid-striper)  
> [[Link2]](https://eiswolfzero.tumblr.com/post/627617670451298304/he-sure-didnt-get-the-job-with-his-flat-ass)  
> [[Link3]](https://eiswolfzero.tumblr.com/post/628076638170710016/walking-into-the-club-like-bonus)   
> [[Link4]](https://eiswolfzero.tumblr.com/post/627366306950299648/late-night-talk-after-bruce-discovered-wally)
> 
> Beta read by non other than myself, haha

Loud, bass heavy music greeted Bruce as they entered the club.

When his business associate, after a very successful meeting that had lasted half a day, had asked for a little evening meal with some _spice_ he hadn’t had any reason to suspect anything.

Although now that they had entered the strip club, colorful lights swinging lazily only to speed up to the rhythm of the music, Bruce wondered how he hadn’t deciphered the meaning of his associates’ _Spice_ before.  
It felt obvious in hindsight. The way he had pronounced it differently. Had given it weight.

Not that he minded. It certainly wasn’t his first visit to a Strip Club nor would it be the last one. Rich people tended to get drawn to these places, most of all rich business men who liked to show off. It seemed not even Central City’s CEO’s were immune to that.

At least it wasn't something shady. The place seemed clean enough to Bruce. No strange smells nor overly loud people. Even now he could clearly see those that had come for a _business meeting_ to this place, rather than just for downtime, although the club surely wouldn’t mind. Consumed alcohol was consumed alcohol, no matter if someone looked at the strippers.

He removed his sunglasses and put them in the pocket of his shirt as he followed his associate to a free table, blinking a few times to get used to the bright light without it being dulled down.

There were currently 4 different dancers, male and female, at the poles in various spots in the room, one of them being on the main stage as most of the brighter lights were focused on the man. The man’s red hair briefly reminded Bruce of the local Speedster and that he should probably pay the other a visit soon. If Wally were to hear that Bruce had been in Central and hadn’t told him? That wouldn’t go over well.

Smiling to himself by imagining a pouty Wally, Bruce, after removing his coat, sat down with his associate and let the other order them a few drinks as he leaned back.

“That’s quite the place you picked,” Bruce said over the music, earning himself a rather pleased grin.

“I know, right?,” the other called as the waitress already returned with their drinks and left them alone after a handwave from the man. “This place has some amazing people! You should see Ace when he goes at it!”

Bruce took his glass and settled for at least another hour of this before he could make a good excuse for leaving. “Ace? Is he here today?”

All he got was a nod as his associate pointed towards the main stage. The current song faded out as another started up, a few people standing around the stage and trying to gain the dancer’s attention. Bruce watched them wave money up into the air while the dancer was crouching close to the edge, focused on some people on the other side of the stage, his back in Bruce’s direction.

And then Bruce almost choked on his drink as the dancer turned around, the light perfectly illuminating _Wally’s_ face.

He coughed a few times, his associate worrying over him while Bruce more or less threw himself onto his feet as soon as he was able to breathe again. He crossed the space over to the main stage in mere seconds, thinking that this must be how Wally felt all the time as the Flash, and easily jumped on to the stage after placing one hand on it.

There he drew himself to his full height and squared his shoulders. There were people already shouting at him that he wasn’t allowed to do that.

“Hey sorry, but that’s not how this g-” Wally’s sentence and cheeky smile was cut short when he recognized who was standing in front of him.

Whatever attitude he had assumed as a stripper, it all fell away as his face turned a familiar shade of red that easily traveled underneath the sorry excuse of his outfit. Even his hips seemed to turn a slightly darker shade and it would have been the most enticing thing Bruce had ever learned about Wally if the redhead wasn’t currently _stripped down and pole dancing for others._

Someone else stepped up on the stage and briefly drew Bruce’s attention away from Wally.

“Look uh... _oh_...Mr...ah.. Mr. Wayne,” the newcomer said hastily. “Visitors aren’t allowed up here so I kindly have to ask you to step down.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Bruce inclined his head and turned back to Wally. “I was about to leave and _he_ will come with me.”

“Ah...yeah...no, that’s not...that’s not what my staff does I’m sorry to say.”

Which was a small assurance in this entire scenario. That Wally wasn’t going to sell himself for more than just dancing. “I don’t think I care.” Fishing out his wallet, Bruce drew up a couple of bills, a few hundred dollars, and glared at the owner of the establishment. “I can compensate you, if that is the problem. Fact is I won’t leave without W…. _Ace_.”

The owner seemed conflicted about it, even as his eyes grew in size when Bruce took out even more money.

Wally’s entire posture had turned tense too and it seemed to get worse the more money Bruce was taking out, which was probably the only reason why he more or less suddenly flung himself to Bruce’s side. “It’s alright Bob,” he offered a strained smile. “I...I actually know Mr. Wayne so it’s fine. I’ll be alright, I promise!”

The owner simply took the money when Bruce held it out again and watched as he moved to get down from the stage, dragging Wally with him. “I told you it’s no problem if you have a boyfriend” 

Wally looked back while almost falling from the stage. “I don’t have one!”

“And since when do you know Mr. Wayne?!” Bob called after the both of them on stage before realizing that he was suddenly lacking one dancer. Quickly stuffing the money into his pockets, he turned around and started to shout for someone else.

Bruce brought them both back to the table where he took his coat and put it around Wally’s shoulders, while Wally gave his business associate a small wave.

“Hey Daniel, did you have a nice week?” Wally asked with a slightly embarrassed expression.

“Hey,” the associate said, amused. “I did thank you. It’s about to get interesting for you, huh?”

“Oh, nothing I can’t handle, don’t worry about me- _ahwhoa_ wait!”

Again Bruce took Wally by the hand and steered both of them towards the exit of the club, determined to get him away from these people. Who he knew. By _name_. Why was he even surprised by this?

He shook his head but had to stop when one of the waitresses got into their way, glared at Bruce before shoving a pair of ankle boots at Wally’s chest. “Here,” she said with a smile. “I couldn’t find yours but we got the same size. I like yours better anyway, I’ll take them okay?”

Wally offered a small smile as well and quickly put them on with some gratitude and smile on his face. Bruce felt mildly guilty for forgetting the others appearance as all he had cared about was getting the coat on him to dress him up a bit more. 

They left the club after that, Bruce going...somewhere. Anywhere. To clear his head. The hair was cooling and rain had started to fall while Wally was quietly trailing after him, the coat held close with one hand.

Neither of them said a thing while Bruce fumed for a little while, trying to wrap his head around what he had just seen. Why had he seen it? Why was this even a possibility? Why was Wally in a strip club?! Usually he could figure things out on the spot and yet...he had never felt farther from being a detective than now. As he usually did when Wally did things no one expected him to.

Turning for the third time Bruce slowed down a bit, aware that he wasn’t actually aware of where he was taking the other. So he opted for the next best thing that would give them some time to talk: there was a food truck at the other side of the street that he could see from the corner. It had some tables with umbrellas and was going to be open for the next few hours which meant food for Wally.

Taking the other there, he grumbled for Wally to wait and went to get them some food. It probably wasn’t very good and Bruce had seen cleaner places but it would have to do, especially with the way Wally was dressed right now.

God that outfit. It really...was something. It looked amazing on the Speedster. For a second Bruce actually felt robbed of having not paid more attention to the stage before he had actually recognized who was dancing on it. The little bit of what he had seen...the movements had seemed fluid, sensual and well-practiced, which he had never thought to associate with Wally. Especially from knowing how little to none patience Wally usually had.

He returned with a burger and some fries, along with a carbonated drink and a hot chocolate for some good measure. A coffee was the only thing he got for himself as he came to stand by the table to lean on it and at first glared at the hot beverage and then at Wally who was apparently just happy enough about the fries.

The audacity! That Wally didn’t even seem disturbed by everything that had just happened. To think how fast Wally usually got embarrassed? Why was he dancing like that for others??

Still fuming, Bruce took a few breaths to calm himself down before actually speaking up. “ _What the fuck_?!” Which...wasn’t exactly what he had wanted to say but it certainly got Wally’s attention.

“What? You can’t tell me you’ve never been to a strip club before?” There, Bruce could see the flush appearing again despite the brave face Wally put on.

“That’s not what I’m talking about. What I want to know is why _you’re_ working in a strip club! Nowhere in your file does it say anything about your second ..occupation.” That was a good direction, to fall back to the data he had on everyone. That way he wouldn’t seem too flustered himself.

But Wally only shot him an incredulous look. “Right. Because that’s the issue here,” he murmured.

“ _What_?”

“ _I said_ that I’m working there for money, obviously. Not everyone has a shitton of it, Bruce, other people need to work for it a bit more and if it means a second job...well…” Wally shrugged and continued to eat his fries.

The rain around them became heavier, making Wally keep the coat closed again. For the second time Bruce actively felt bad for rushing out of there without giving Wally a chance to get changed.  
Why hadn’t Wally said anything??

“But...but what do you need the money for that badly? Surely there are other jobs available?” Or he could have asked Bruce about it. He wouldn’t have thought less about him because of that.

“Are you serious?” Wally gave a breathy laugh, the nice, angry flush receding slowly as his shoulders slumped. “For food of course. Every month I just barely get by to pay everything and at the end of it I’m still...I’m still hungry and...I just thought if I had _a bit more money_. As to how I got it...I dunno,” he murmured again, using the fries as a cover to get quiet for a second. “It just happened. I asked to be a waiter there, Bob said he didn’t need more but he actually liked how I looked and one thing led to another…”

“Just like that, huh?”

“Exactly.” Wally gave him a rather angry look. “ _Just like that_.”

The underlying ‘What's it to you’ was easy enough to pick out for Bruce. “There’s food at the Watchtower. You know we don’t mind when you eat all of it.” Which was probably the biggest question he had so far. Why Wally hadn’t said anything. If he needed more food they could easily buy more food.

“Because I don’t want to depend on that all the time. Imagine if the League didn’t exist-”

“But it does-”

“ _Imagine_ ,” Wally insisted with a pointed finger on the table. “I’d have to find my own income and buy my own food all the time as well. I’m eternally grateful for every little bit that _you_ provide for me but I still want to support myself as well. That’s why.”

For that Bruce couldn’t really fault Wally, for wanting to be independent when Bruce himself always strived to work alone. But there were _other_ jobs to take up during the night, other things for Wally to do instead of being gawked at by some women and men. “What about your work?”

A confused expression took over Wally’s face at the question, so Bruce elaborated. “I mean your day time job. Do they know about this?” Of course he wouldn’t...rat out Wally to them if they didn’t but he could still use it as a threat. To at least make Wally consider stopping this nonsense.

But he must have taken a wrong turn again as Wally’s entire posture became tense, the angry look back on his face. “Of course they know. It’s important for my taxes. HR knows about the secondary job and since it doesn’t interfere with my work there they allowed it, otherwise they’d have said something about it anyway. So don’t you _worry_.”

He had meant to say some more but Wally wasn’t finished yet.

“Look, I don’t really know what your problem right now is but me being here with you? That’s because I _allowed_ it to happen. I didn’t have to come with you, especially because it’s gonna cause me some problems with Bob. I also didn’t have to walk out like that, thanks for the coat by the way, but I did. Because I was just being _nice_. But I’m slowly getting over that because you either say what’s on your mind or you can let me go back.” There was some finality to Wally’s words as he picked up the cup and took a few sips while glaring at Bruce, making sure to cause some noise while drinking.

Bruce knew he should give Wally his answers, should justify why he did what he did but...Wally was _glowing_. He was burning and sharp and his eyes had never seemed so alive before with his hackles raised, defending what was important to him. Bruce had seen it before during missions, when something would go against everything the Speedster believed in and he would stand up for it. It was during those times that Bruce had a hard time just watching because _that_ … that drew him in. More so than usual. Most days the energy Wally gave off was bearable where Bruce felt he could work in peace. Always hyper aware of where the other was, never losing track of him. But put on the defensive Wally was _gorgeous_.

And dangerous.

Apparently the time had come to face these moments, to let them fall to their natural conclusion because it wouldn’t do for Wally to walk away angry now. It could permanently damage their friendship. Though deep down Bruce knew that Wally was too kind for that, that Wally would endure it in a different manner and make Bruce back off because he could just play him like that. And Bruce would allow it.

Wally's scoff drew Bruce out of his staring while Wally pushed himself away from the table. “Whatever, I’ll just go back-”

“Would you go on a date with me?”

“ _What_?” Stopped in his tracks, Wally stared at Bruce, the angry expression replaced by one of surprise and disbelief.

“I’d like to ask you out. On a date,” Bruce said as he stepped around the table to come to stand before Wally, gently drawing the other back to it so that he wouldn’t just stand there in the rain.

Wally stumbled closer, staring at Bruce’s face. “Am I having a stroke? Did I somehow fall asleep during our conversation? Did you just change the topic? What does that have to do with _anything_?!”

“So is that a no?” Bruce asked with an apologetic smile. _Maybe_ he had gone about this the wrong way by making a move on Wally during this situation. He could understand the Speedster's confusion, since he had hardly ever really made any advances before, being a believer of strict work ethics and relationships. Just a while ago he had slowly come to the realization that he’d rather have a relationship with Wally that went against what he preferred than seeing Wally have this relationship with someone else. 

Seeing the Speedster in that strip club had just been the icing on the cake, giving him the final push to actually stop lying to himself about this.

This would also be new to Wally, who was currently trying to find his words, stammering along.

“I...wh-...no! I mean...no, no it isn’t, what I wanna know is...ah….” _There_ was the nice blush creeping up on Wally’s cheeks, making heat radiate from his entire body. Bruce wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it or if Wally really was capable of producing so much warmth.

“What do you want to know?”

“I mean...I guess, what...what about our fight just now?” Wally asked, confused. “Just a minute ago we kept arguing over my job and then when I ask you to explain yourself for interfering in my life you’re asking me out?”

Much like an angry and stubborn Wally, a confused one wasn’t new to Bruce. Only that he saw this one more frequently. While he rather liked seeing Wally pushed to _that_ edge, this version of him was one Bruce found rather endearing, glad to have the others ire not on him anymore. At least for now.

“Exactly,” Bruce said. “Seeing you up on that stage being gawked on my everyone...the thought doesn’t come easy to me.” Carefully he took the collar of his coat on Wally’s shoulders, straightening it to the side as his hand brushed against Wally’s chin. “And that’s because I don’t _like_ that. I’d rather be the only one to see you like that.”

Wally stood stock still, breath held as he looked up as Bruce stepped closer to him, forcing the coat to slightly part and press against him all the same. Bruce could feel Wally’s hot skin through his own clothes.

“It’s...it’s just a job. They’re just enjoying the show,” Wally murmured and glanced to the side, his cheeks flushed red.

Gently, Bruce took hold of Wally's chin to force him to look back up, meeting his eyes. “I know. But that doesn’t mean I like that. I’d rather enjoy the show myself. If you allow it.”

An almost soundless breath escaped Wally as he took the tiniest step back, the flush easily extending down his neck. “You can’t make me stop working there, if that’s your intention with this. I get to decide.”

Frowning, Bruce let his hand fall to his side again. Stupid. Of course Wally would think he was just trying to manipulate him, which really hadn't been his intention. His timing was just _awful_. So much for being a famous playboy.

Then again he would have taken it, if Wally had decided that that was reason enough to not go back there. "No, I can't. And if you would say yes to a date with me I also wouldn't…expect you to stop." Only because he knew it wouldn't get anywhere with Wally, not with how he was being about this right now. 

But maybe he could convince him that he was genuine in his interest in the Speedster. And maybe that was enough to convey that it would make Bruce _happy_ if Wally were to stop. 

Or he could just demand Wally's time all the time, if something were to come after a date. Wally however probably shouldn't really get to know about these _what ifs_ , as they too would only cause problems. 

No. He'd just support the other because he knew that Wally would do the same. In a nicer way. Most certainly in a nicer way. 

Right now he was just digging his own grave with each word. He _was_ genuinely interested in Wally and would want what's best for him as well. Bruce just hadn't really planned on making these things known tonight, otherwise he'd have had a plan on how to go at this. 

Despite it all Wally slowly relaxed again but kept the little distance he had put in between them, a small smile on his face. "A date huh? And you're really not just asking me because your controlling habits want me to stop pole dancing?" 

"No. It might seem that way but it's not." Bruce didn't even try to deny any of his control issues. If Wally felt at ease enough around him to say that to his face…not many were that brave. "Give me a chance to prove myself?" He made sure to look as genuine as he felt about it. 

For the first time Bruce must have said the right thing because Wally _stepped back_ into Bruce's space, the smile still there. "I guess I can do that. Giving you that chance." His skin was still red but the mood had shifted to something less negatively charged. 

Instead Wally looked up at Bruce while he held the coat closed again, obscuring the view. "Now?" 

Bruce blinked, surprised. "What? The date?" 

"Sure, if you like? It seems my night is free now," Wally said with an amused expression. 

It was Bruce's turn to falter for just a second, before he decided to just go along with it. He _had_ asked for a date and everything had moved rather fast tonight. Why not this as well? 

"Mhh." Bruce put on a grin. "With you dressed like that? Of course." 

"Of course," Wally echoed with a breathless smile, ears bright red. "I'm sure I can put it to use at some point. If you like." 

"I'd like that," Bruce said as he lifted a hand to the side of Wally's head. He briefly hesitated before putting his hand against it, gently carding his fingers into the red hair. He slowly leaned down but stopped, not sure if _that_ was too forward when Wally met him halfway. 

Their lips met and it was everything Bruce had ever imagined it to be. Warm and pliant with something that tasted like lightning. Like Wally. 

The kiss didn't last long but the way Wally looked up at him, amused and just a bit mischievous, made it worth it. 

"Where would you like to go? Back to the club?" Wally asked, laughing over the way Bruce's face instantly fell. "Just kidding, just kidding! My place?" 

The tension in Bruce's shoulders slowly bled away again as he sighed at Wally's antics. "Your place sounds good, yes." 

"Let's go then. The rain won't stop anytime soon." Wally made sure that the coat covered most of him before stepping away from their shelter. 

Bruce followed immediately. "You do know that we could call a cab?" 

"I'm aware." 

Shaking his head, hair already wet and clingy, Bruce braced himself for the walk in the rain. 

"But why should you be the only one to get some eye candy?" 

Both of his eyebrows went up at that, as he looked at Wally who was staring ahead, cheeks a lovely shade of red while he snickered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted them to go at it rather soon but somehow they turned into responsible adults talking about controlling others.  
> Then again, I do like including explicit consent very much, even if Bruce likes to toe that line <.<


End file.
